


love you to death

by TheYuriUnnie



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Russian Roulette - Red Velvet (Song)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Lesbians, Murderous Lesbians, Porn With Plot, Romance, Russian Roulette, Seulrene, Sex, Smut, Surreal, more like plot with porn i suppose??, seulgi and irene kill somebody but not each other, takes place in the universe of the russian roulette MV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYuriUnnie/pseuds/TheYuriUnnie
Summary: seulgi has fallen in love with irene, and plans to confess her feelings in a most unusual way.





	love you to death

**Author's Note:**

> i was re-watching red velvet MVs the other day (as one does) and felt very inspired by russian roulette; there's a particularly great bit in that video where seulgi and irene are laying under wendy's bed, waiting for the right moment to kill her and looking very comfy while they do it, and that's what i ran with for this story. hope you like it!!

Seulgi took a cautious step into Irene’s room, closing the door behind her as softly as she could.

Dawn was only just beginning to break. The smallest glimmer of sunshine filtered through Irene’s pastel pink curtains, painting the room a soft, soothing colour; and the untouched stuffed animals and vibrant throw pillows that were placed around her room glowed serenely in the early morning light.

This was the perfect backdrop for a murder.

In this world of pastel monotony, no one stayed dead. Weapons were ineffective, vehicular manslaughter was as destructive as a playful tickle, and even elaborately engineered traps set for little mice proved to do next to no damage to one’s physical form.

Given the non-existent nature of death, murders were instead carried out for an endless number of reasons. They could be ways to say hello, a temporary relief of tension for a long-standing grudge, or even perhaps a passionate confessions of love, to name but a few. It was something everyone did – and every girl in the world felt a deep-seated boiling in their blood to kill, day in and day out.

Seulgi hadn’t tried killing Irene yet because she wanted this murder to be perfect; to be _beautiful._ Her heart had longed to carry it out for the longest time. Seulgi felt as though she had been swallowed up whole by the ever growing ocean that was her love for Irene; utterly consumed by those feelings, they had risen from the darkest, deepest depths, forcibly coiled their way around her being, and continued to drag her downward, consuming her entirely. She couldn’t go a moment longer without doing something about it.

Months had been spent fretting and planning the best method to off the girl she had fallen so in love with.

After all, Irene deserved nothing less than the most gorgeous, most intimate death imaginable; and finally, Seulgi came to the most romantic, logical conclusion.

Whatever could be more intimate than one’s bare hands?

She only hoped her feelings would be reciprocated.

Seulgi turned her head to stare at Irene’s sleeping frame. Her prey was laying perfectly still on her back, a fluffy blue blanket draped over her body rising and falling softly in time with her breathing.

Irene looked beautiful, even while asleep. Even her bed hair was perfect, with the way her light pink locks were splayed out against the pillow with a seemingly careful precision taking Seulgi’s breath away. There wasn’t a moment of the day where she_ didn’t_ look beautiful, and that was one of the many things Seulgi loved about her.

She made her way to the bed, taking extra care in climbing on top of the soft mattress. It silently sunk beneath her weight as she leaned over her target, and as she looked down at Irene from this angle, it made her heart race. Irene’s ruby red lips had parted slightly, and for a moment, Seulgi wondered what it was she was dreaming about.

Were Irene’s dreams anything like hers? A realistic reflection of their reality, where everyone was monotone and rarely smiled, but always held a knife behind their backs? Did she satiate her bloodlust through dream, mowing down everyone in sight to alleviate the pressure of doing so in reality?

Did she dream at all?

Perhaps she would have an intellectually stimulating chat with Irene about it, over a nice pot of tea laced with arsenic.

Seulgi shook her head, refocusing on the task at hand. She was here for a reason, after all.

The other killings Seulgi had seen through in her lifetime weren’t bad. They were satisfying enough in the moment, a brief scratching of an itch that always lingered on her skin. This one, surely, would fill her with an overwhelming sense of happiness, and she would only fall further in love with Irene upon seeing the life leave her eyes for those precious few moments before resuscitation. 

Seulgi peeled the blanket back with care and hooked a leg over Irene’s waist, settling on top of her body with ease. She began to stir slightly, mumbling something under her breath, but had yet to wake.

Seulgi moved a few stray strands of hair away from Irene’s forehead, letting her fingertips linger on her porcelain-like skin. She knew she had to stop doing so immediately, else she would spend the entire morning admonishing her beloved’s beauty, and lose the opportunity to play out the confession she had spent so very long planning.

With a deep breath and a calculated movement of her arms, Seulgi wrapped her hands around Irene’s throat. She didn’t put all of her strength behind choking her to begin with; she wasn’t even awake yet, and there would be no satisfaction – no _true_ declaration of passion – in trying to kill someone who was still asleep. She had learned that the hard way when she and Irene worked together to off a sleeping girl named Wendy months ago, pushing her into a busy street while she slept the day away, bed and all.

When she thought about it, Seulgi realised that day was when her infatuation with Irene began to truly bloom into the overbearing rose it had become.

The two of them had been in the same class for years. Irene was so different than the other girls at the academy that it had endlessly fascinated Seulgi. Famously, she had the lowest kill count of everyone in school, with nary a single murder under her belt; absolutely unheard of in this world.

On one particular day, when a snippy teacher angrily questioned why she had such an aversion to tradition in front of the entire class, Irene stood from her seat, smoothed out her skirt, and declared:

“I’ve not met anyone I’ve wanted to kill yet. That’s all.”

The students erupted into unsure murmurs, and then and there, Seulgi felt the seeds of infatuation being planted.

That was the first time she had ever heard Irene speak, and noted how pretty her voice was.

Seulgi felt an unfamiliar sensation of surprise with herself, then, for thinking anything in this world was “pretty.”

Not long after that, the teacher in question would, famously, be Irene’s first drawing of blood. The rumour mill was alight with how she could have done it; to this day, no one knows the method, but everyone knows it _did_ happen. Seulgi fondly remembered that the next day in class, said teacher wouldn’t look Irene in the eye for the entirety of the lesson.

How very fascinating Irene was proving to be.

On the fateful day of their first real encounter, Irene had approached Seulgi first.

The final bell of the day had chimed, and Seulgi was packing her bag to leave when she picked up on the sound of footsteps approaching her. Her sharp eyes looked up from her bag, and in front of her stood Irene.

Irene’s pastel pink hair was even more beautiful up close – that was the first thing that captured Seulgi’s attention. She wore a checkered peach blouse, with a skirt in the same colour to match. She smelled faintly of peaches as well, Seulgi recalled, and the sweet scent made her mouth water with delight.

“Kang Seulgi,” Irene had spoke, “would you be interested in carrying out a murder with me?”

Seulgi blinked; again, something Irene had done made her feel the unfamiliar feeling of surprise. She had never spoken to Irene before, and naturally, she was well-known for her public aversion to killing.

“A murder…?” Seulgi replied, dropping her voice to a low murmur. “With all due respect, Irene, I don’t know you. Why me?”

“I’d like to _get_ to know you,” Irene replied confidently. “And I know we could do it ever so easily, you and I. You’re good at coming up with traps, no?”

Instantly, she was intrigued by this beauty that had shown her face in front of her. Seulgi agreed to help the woman that had asked for her assistance, and as soon as she uttered her consent, Irene’s hand wrapped around her wrist.

“We’ll go now,” Irene had said.

It was a warm, alien sensation to be touched by someone who didn’t intend to rend her body asunder for the sake of their kill count. Seulgi’s heart thrummed loudly in her ears as they weaved through people in the hallways, though she was confused as to why.

They exited the school building, and wordlessly walked three blocks down the road. Irene hadn’t let go of Seulgi’s wrist the entire time, and Seulgi experienced an unfamiliar heat washing over her skin, the source of which, she had determined, was that very hand. She felt no murderous intent from the mysterious Irene, but wondered if, perhaps, she had some left traces of some sort of poisonous powder on her palms to make her skin tingle and burn so.

Irene had slowed to a stop in front of the familiar, pastel yellow dorm building that everyone who attended Roulette Academy lived in. She finally let go of Seulgi’s wrist and took a step toward the door of the dorms, and Seulgi found her heart yearning for that gentle contact once more.

_How very strange_, Seulgi thought.

“Follow me,” Irene commanded, and Seulgi obliged.

She trailed one step behind Irene, sullying the pure, pastel green carpet that lined the hallways with mud and dirt from her outdoor shoes. They twisted and turned down the endless identical corridors of the dormitory building, passing by hundreds of doors with name plates of people she had never met.

For the first time since they started on this trek, Seulgi found herself wondering _why_ a girl with such an aversion to murder suddenly wanted someone dead. The thought that it could have been a confession of love filled her with another new, bizarre emotion: melancholy.

She had always admired Irene from a distance, but today marked the first time they had ever had a conversation, so it wasn’t as though she was entitled to Irene’s heart. Seulgi knew she had no right to feel that way – to feel the continuous pangs of guilt about it, as a matter of fact – but she couldn’t stop her heart from hoping that wasn’t the case.

When they stopped once more, it was in front of a door like any other.

“_Wendy_…” Seulgi said aloud, sounding out the English characters on the name placard.

“She is who we will be killing,” said Irene, keeping her eyes firmly glued to the door as she spoke. Seulgi waited a moment, expecting a follow-up; an explanation as to why Irene wanted to finally throw her hat into the ring of this killing game they were all embroiled in.

None came, however.

“Okay,” Seulgi conceded. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Irene pulled out a ring of keys she had in her skirt’s pocket; one of them unlocked the door with no trouble. Had she stolen that, or had this Wendy given it to her of her own accord? The questions swirled around in Seulgi’s consciousness, mounting ever more with everything Irene did.

The two of them made their way inside, and Irene let the door close behind them with a soft click.

It was a room that looked like Seulgi’s own – like everyone else’s really, save for a vast collection of lighters in a cardboard box that was next to an especially giant stuffed bear. Pastel walls, vibrant throw pillows, stuffed animals assigned at random. Nothing special.

Irene made her way over to the bed, sat next to it on the floor, and shuffled her body underneath it, hiding her lower body. She pat at the floor next to her and Seulgi followed suit, nestling closely up to Irene while they hid under the bed.

“She will be here within the hour, I think,” Irene said, staring up at the ceiling.

“How will we do it?” Seulgi asked, turning her head to look at Irene.

Irene captured Seulgi’s gaze then, and refused to let it go. There was such a quiet intensity behind her eyes – eyes that held such fascinating ideals and secrets – that Seulgi actively felt the air whisking its way out of her lungs.

“We’ll wait until she’s sleeping, and push the bed into the busy street outside,” she replied, traces of a smile playing at her lips, “and then we will retire to our own rooms, with a job well done.”

Seulgi swallowed around the lump in her throat. It was now or never.

“And…_why_ are we killing her?”

“I suppose I do owe you an explanation,” Irene began. “She broke up with me… about a month ago now, and I would like closure. After this, I will feel like myself again.”

A rush of happiness tore its way through Seulgi’s mind. So, it wasn’t a confession! What luck!

The guilt followed soon after, of course. She felt shamefaced, almost perverse; like a sleazy opportunist waiting for her chance to strike. Alas, she couldn’t stop her heart from being the selfish little thing that it was, and decided to bury those feelings for the time being.

Is this what love did to people?

They laid under Wendy’s bed for a long while, talking about all sorts of different things. At some point during their idle conversation, Irene had slipped her hand into Seulgi’s own, and Seulgi swore she saw stars in front of her eyes.

Irene stroked her thumb up and down the length of Seulgi’s fingers while they were pressed up against each other out of necessity.

“Irene,” Seulgi began, “may I ask you a question?”

“You may,” she replied.

Seulgi squeezed Irene’s hand.

“…Why do you kill so rarely? This will only be your second, will it not?”

Suddenly, Irene leaned forward; closing the gap between her and Seulgi’s faces, Seulgi found that her world had now suddenly stopped. She was now a mere breath away from taking her lips, _Irene’s_ lips, and Seulgi immediately felt beads of sweat forming on her brow.

She fought hard to steady her breath, though the threat of it coming quicker loomed the more Irene stared.

Irene observed her quietly for a moment, eyes brazenly lingering on Seulgi’s lips; when finally, she spoke into the heady silence that had settled in around them.

“I think that there are a lot of different ways to express how you feel…” Irene said, her eyes not moving from Seulgi’s lips, “physically, especially. I greatly prefer those to getting my hands dirty. Though, it’s not as though the appeal of murder is lost on me. We’re _here_, after all.”

Irene smiled at Seulgi, and Seulgi felt the butterflies in her stomach desperately trying to fight their way out. It was a smile tinged with smugness, but a smile all the same. A rare sight in this world, and one she had permitted Seulgi to see with her own two eyes.

Dizziness was another sensation Seulgi had never experienced before; not until this very moment, in which her head spun relentlessly the more she looked at Irene. Her mouth was dry, and she darted her tongue across her lips to try and alleviate that feeling some.

Irene’s eyes followed the movement of her tongue, and she looked up at Seulgi, somewhat expectantly.

“Ah, I see…”

_Foolish. How very foolish! Such an opportunity, and that was all you could bring yourself to say?_

Seulgi’s mind had short-circuited the moment Irene moved closer, and she severely chastised herself for such a blunder.

Irene pulled away from her, then, though she still wore that smirk on her face.

“You have your answer. What do you say we go back to discussing more pleasant matters, Kang Seulgi?”

They spoke awhile longer, though Seulgi felt terribly distracted the entire time. When the sound of a door key sliding into its lock finally tore through room, they had to be quick to huddle up under the bed to avoid being seen by Wendy. The two of them had to press up to one another even closer than before, curling up to make sure they weren’t found out.

Irene’s arms found their way around Seulgi’s shoulders while they waited, and Seulgi rested her head against Irene’s chest; holding her breath all the while.

After that, it was a simple waiting game.

The murder of Wendy was carried out without issue the moment her sleep grew deeper. Irene looked satisfied as she watched the bed roll onto the busy street outside, and from that moment onward, Seulgi and Irene had officially become friends.

Seulgi, back in the present time, shook her head to herself. Straddling the object of her affections’ sleeping frame, now was no time to get lost in thoughts of the past.

After all, this was a course of action that would drastically change her future, one way or the other, and it required absolutely _all_ of her attention.

Everyone in this world held the same blank expression on their faces; a constantly far-off look in their glazed over eyes, no matter the situation. Even Seulgi couldn’t stop herself from pulling that face most of the time. It desperately made her yearn to see the look in Irene’s eyes when she, Kang Seulgi, made her true feelings known, and often found herself daydreaming about squeezing her hands around Irene’s throat out of sheer passion.

And right now, she was living in her favourite daydream.

Seulgi tightened her grip ever so slightly, and Irene winced before she awoke.

Her pretty eyes began to flutter open from the pressure. She looked over Seulgi’s body on top of her, and all she did was exhale softly. Seulgi could have sworn there was a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of Irene’s lips; not unlike the one she had almost seen the day they killed Wendy.

“What are you doing?” Irene asked quietly. Her voice was tinged with sleep, making it a touch deeper, and Seulgi squeezed her thighs around her hips a bit harder.

Seulgi chose to ignore the blush creeping across her cheeks, and did not reply.

“Seulgi,” she repeated in that same, deep tone. “What are you doing?”

Her hungry gaze rested on Irene’s face; she thought Irene had a look of hopefulness, but surely, that would be nothing more than the product of her own wanting mind playing tricks on her.

Seulgi, once more, found herself swallowing around the lump in her throat.

It was now or never.

“I-Irene… this is a formal confession of my love,” she blurted out, embarrassment suddenly rearing its ugly head, “You’ve captured my heart so, these past few months, and I would like to make you mine.”

Seulgi felt the familiar burn along her skin when Irene ran her hands downward; first along Seulgi’s arms, and rested them over the hands clasped around her throat. Seulgi’s grip faltered at the overwhelming sensation of her beloved touching her, and Irene plucked one of the hands off of her neck.

She brought it to her lips and planted a small kiss on Seulgi’s palm, looking into her eyes the entire time.

“…Irene?”

“Seulgi,” she said, voice touched with adoration, “my darling Seulgi, I’ve fallen for you, as well. I was hoping you’d notice sooner. However…”

“However?”

Irene propped herself up on her elbows, her hair tumbling around her shoulders as she moved her face to be a mere few inches away from Seulgi’s once again.

“There are many ways to show love that do not involve killing,” Irene breathed, lips ghosting across Seulgi’s as she spoke, “and I greatly prefer _those_ to violence. I told you before, did I not?”

Seulgi desperately wanted to lean forward and cover Irene’s lips with her own, but at the same time, so badly craved more of her voice.

“And what would those ways be?” Seulgi asked, cursing the tremble in her voice making itself known.

She wouldn’t let the opportunity slip away between her fingers again.

Seulgi felt one of Irene’s hands slipping its way down her body, trailing across her stomach, and resting it lightly between Seulgi’s legs. Seulgi’s mind went blank the moment Irene’s hand started to rub up and down the length of her core; the feeling was ethereal, even over her clothes, and she hissed between her teeth, her hands now completely abandoning their place around Irene’s neck.

Surely, this wasn’t really happening…

Was that a smile on Irene’s face?

“Irene, what are you…?”

“I’ll show you,” Irene said, “all of the wonderful ways to love someone without violence.”

Irene hooked her fingers beneath the band of Seulgi’s trousers and pulled them down carefully. Seulgi raised her hips to accommodate the motion in a daze, and shuffled out of them, letting the pants and her underwear pool around one of her ankles.

Irene touched her fingertips up against Seulgi’s slit, and she hummed approvingly. This had to have been a dream; it wasn’t unlike her wildest imaginings that made themselves known late at night.

“Do you like being on top of me?”

Seulgi bit her lip, oppressing a shuddering breath. The question alone sent her mind into a spiral of want and desperation.

“I do…”

“Enough to make you this wet?”

Irene punctuated her question with another calculated slip of her fingers, the tips of them rubbing along Seulgi’s clit lazily. The caress was so light it drove Seulgi mad, forcing out a soft whine from between her lips; and her hips adjusted themselves to feel the touch of Irene’s wandering fingers more intensely.

“Don’t tease me,” Seulgi pleaded, rocking forward once.

“My, how demanding of someone who was set on killing me a few moments ago,” Irene said with a small laugh. “Let me do what I’d like, won’t you, Kang Seulgi?”

Seulgi hung her head in an act of submission, leaning her weight on her forearms at either side of Irene’s head. Irene kissed one of Seulgi’s biceps, grinning against it as she continued to rub up Seulgi’s hard clit with a light – and clearly very experienced – touch.

Despite laying beneath Seulgi, Irene was, undoubtedly, the one who held all the power in this situation. She gripped at Seulgi’s thigh with her free hand, and used the other to continue her exploration of her admirer’s most sensitive area. She would rub firm circles around Seulgi’s clit for a few moments, and would then dip her fingers teasingly into her pussy to slick them with her own wetness, and swept them back upward to tease her once more.

“I’ve wanted to do this to you for the longest time,” Irene confessed.

“You have?” Seulgi asked, eyes widening with awe.

“Yes, I’ve found myself wondering how you would react to such things… is that wrong of me?”

“No,” Seulgi answered hastily, “I’ve wondered those things about you, too, e-ever so often. Every day.”

“Pervert,” Irene said with a laugh. “I figured as much. The way you look at me was too intense for you to be thinking chaste thoughts.”

“But you - ah…”

Seulgi wasn’t given a chance for a rebuttal.

“Don’t worry, Seulgi. I like that side of you, too.”

Irene had deftly unbuttoned her blouse with one hand, letting the garment hang open around her, and craned her neck upward to leave heated kisses along her collarbones. Tell-tale lipstick stains were left in the wake of Irene’s onslaught, and the thought of being marked in such a way made Seulgi’s ears burn red with a blush. She already lamented the fact that they would wash away the next time she stepped into the shower. 

Irene continued to drag her lips downward, shifting her body to kiss along Seulgi’s breasts. A tremble juddered through her forearms at the sensation of Irene kissing and sucking at them, and she felt Irene smirk against her skin. Her head spun with that now familiar dizziness once more, the only thing running through her mind being all the different ways Irene touched her. She hadn’t let up the teasing stroking of her clit this entire time, either, making it so Seulgi had no choice but to melt against her.

Seulgi was a mess of want by this point, desperate for more of Irene’s touch. Seulgi couldn’t believe this turn of events as it was; she could hardly believe her luck, really. The woman she had longed for all these months, who she had pictured in her mind’s eye doing just this, touching her in a lewd manner and thoroughly enjoying it…

“Do you want me to fuck you, Kang Seulgi?”

The question, all on its own, sent a jolt through Seulgi’s body.

“I do want that,” she said, meeting Irene’s eyes with a look of intensity all her own. “I’ve wanted that for so long, now.”

“Good.”

That was all she said before slipping two fingers inside of Seulgi with ease.

She moaned right next to Irene’s ear, and even Irene couldn’t help but shudder at the marvellous sound. Irene draped her arm over Seulgi’s back, gripping at the small of it while she began to thrust her fingers with an intense rhythm, all for the sake of making her Seulgi feel good.

And feel good she did. Seulgi felt like she could cum right then and there, with each movement of Irene’s slender fingers making it more and more difficult to hold back. The feeling of Irene’s hand on her back, the familiar scent of peaches around her, being able to look down into Irene’s eyes to see her looking right back, and the sensation of being worked so intensely… it was something straight out of her daydreams.

“The way you look at me is turning me on,” Irene said bluntly, and Seulgi groaned at the admission, letting her eyes slip shut out of embarrassment.

They pinged open when Seulgi felt a hand on her face. The motion was intimate, even for this, and Irene dug her fingers into Seulgi’s cheek; just hard enough to tilt her head downward to forcibly meet her gaze.

“I didn’t say you could stop,” said Irene, her voice commanding, “so keep looking at me.”

Seulgi pressed her forehead to Irene’s with a breathy moan, and obediently continued to look into her eyes, the sparks between the two of them continuing to mount. The heat pooling in the pit of Seulgi’s stomach worsened with every passing moment; with every single thing Irene did the attraction grew ever more intense, as did her own arousal.

Irene didn’t let up fucking Seulgi for even a moment; and both women knew Irene was thoroughly enjoying the feeling of just how wet Seulgi was getting from being told what to do.

“You won’t last much longer like this, will you?” Irene hummed.

Seulgi’s hips moved erratically against Irene’s fingers, desperately craving more of her touch, despite her disbelief that this was still happening.

“I-I won’t,” Seulgi said.

“Ah, I do like hearing that…”

Irene quickened her pace, touching Seulgi with an intensity she had never known before. It wasn’t even close to feeling this good when she was by herself, and Irene hadn’t shown her true strength until now. A pleasant ache had settled in Irene’s arm from how intensely she was working her beloved, with each thrust being a bit harder than the last, spurred on by the feeling of Seulgi’s wetness dripping down her wrist.

Seulgi leaned against Irene’s chest a little; the strength to keep herself propped up on her forearms leaving her long ago. She wrapped her fingers up in Irene’s pastel pink hair, and tightened her grip on her pretty locks with each passing moment; powerless to control her own strength while being fucked so intensely, Irene relished the feeling of Seulgi losing herself so thoroughly to things _she_ was doing to her.

It was then that Irene did what they both wanted her to do for the longest time. She craned her neck upward once more, but this time, it was to kiss Seulgi’s lips.

Seulgi moaned in surprise against them. Despite what they were in the middle of doing, this was their first kiss with one another. Irene’s lips were even softer than she had imagined they would be, and the soft sensation of them brushing up against her own was enough to drive her wild. All she had wanted for the past few months was to kiss Irene, and now she was doing so while the woman who had so thoroughly captured her heart was fucking her intensely.

It was Irene’s tongue slipping against her own that was too much for her.

A hard tremble ran up Seulgi’s arms as she forcibly moved her lips away from Irene’s; and with one last, loud moan, she came.

It was the hardest she had ever finished, with her arms and legs twitching as she rode the pleasurable wave. She collapsed forward and let her knees give way as well, laying on Irene with most of her weight on top of her.

Irene cooed approvingly, admiring just how wet Seulgi had made her fingers in the early morning sunlight.

Irene slipped her other hand up the back of Seulgi’s top and gently stroked at her bare back. Seulgi worked on catching her breath, and tried to let her mind catch up with what happened as well.

That really_ had_ just happened, in the stillness of the early morning, long before anyone else in the dorms would have been awake. In those few minutes alone, Irene had shown Seulgi a myriad of facial expressions, and each one was like an arrow through Seulgi’s unsuspecting heart. She didn’t think it possible, really; that she could fall so much more in love with Irene in only a matter of minutes, yet that was exactly what happened.

Once a slight touch of the pleasant afterglow started to fade, Seulgi felt a weight of nervousness beginning to settle in the pit of her stomach.

Yet again, it was now or never.

“So,” she began tensely, “you truly have feelings for me, too…?”

Irene suddenly planted a kiss against Seulgi’s neck, which set her skin alight all over again. It was a long, lingering press of her lips, and she made a noise of approval once she pulled them away, touching her fingertips to the mark her lipstick helped her leave.

“I wouldn’t have done all of that if I didn’t,” she said with a laugh. “I wanted to get to know you better for a reason, you know? For the longest time, I’ve been interested in you.”

Seulgi rolled off of Irene, settling at her side; and, gingerly resting her hand atop Irene’s chest, Seulgi also nestled her head against her lover’s shoulder.

For the first time in a very, very long time, Seulgi felt a smile playing on her own lips.

“You’ll be mine, then?”

“I _formally_ accept your confession,” Irene said, running her fingertips along Seulgi’s arm. “You are mine now, Kang Seulgi.”

Once more, Seulgi found herself wondering if that was that a smile on Irene’s face, too.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading, i really hope you enjoyed it!! ♥ lemme know what you thought and hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/theyuriunnie) where i act a gay fool and gush about girl groups!


End file.
